1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detachable unit and an image forming apparatus.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a detachable unit including: a detachable unit body to be attached to an image forming apparatus body such as to be detachable in a predetermined detachment direction; a grip part provided in the detachable unit body; and a latch portion provided in the detachable unit body, the latch portion being latched in a latched portion provided in the image forming apparatus body to restrict detachment of the detachable unit body from the image forming apparatus body in a state in which the detachable unit body is attached to the image forming apparatus body, and withdrawing from a latch position in the latched portion in conjunction with a pull-out operation of pulling out the grip part from the detachable unit body in the detachment direction.